


....Just Leave A Message After The Tone

by Dikhotomia



Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of plot happened in this one, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biker Edelgard, F/F, Feels, Humor, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Some mention of El's shitty family life, but there's still smut, some dirty talk, some gay disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "Byleth sees hide nor hair of Edelgard for the rest of the week unless it's in classes, hears nothing from her over the weekend. And it leaves her sitting at home, grading papers and keeping the company of her cat, who is more than happy to remain curled in her lap while she watches trash television. "I think I might have messed up, Oreo," she whispers to him, rubbing behind his ears while he purrs. "But I don't know for sure, I won't know until we talk again." She tries not to think about it for the rest of the weekend.Edelgard aces her final the next week, aces every single one of the tests she takes in her other classes, graduates without fanfare and then disappears into the ether again, leaving Byleth hanging and confused. It wasn't what they talked about, and the feeling that she made a mistake inches higher and higher the longer she doesn't hear anything from her. No random run ins, no sightings at their mutual hangouts."ORByleth finds out Edelgard's life is a little more complicated then she expects (and she's there for her anyway)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 313





	....Just Leave A Message After The Tone

**Author's Note:**

> This managed to break my usual word count for these stories. I had a lot of feelings. So did these two idiots.

She doesn't see Edelgard for a few days after their last encounter, the radio silence leaving her a little worried she'd overstepped some kind of unspoken boundary the other woman had drawn. It makes her wonder if maybe she should have talked to her instead of caving to her frustration and her lust. Makes her wonder if maybe she ought to go over and apologize or if she should wait, wait until the other woman came to her instead of trying to push boundaries more.

Waiting wins out, and on the next day of class Edelgard shows up, slouched, tired, a bruise standing dark underneath one eye. She makes no commentary, offers not even a glance in her direction as she comes in and sits down, throwing her bag on the floor beside her desk, feet kicked up on it's surface. She's early, and she dozes in the interim while Ingrid and Dorothea talk quietly beside her, pressed close and seemingly unconcerned. Byleth worries instead, studying the pinched lines of Edelgard's face, the furrowing of her brows and the way she worries at the inside of her lip. Troubled, sore maybe, she's not sure. 

Rhea comes in as soon as she's just about worked up the courage to go talk to her, and Edelgard sits up with her greeting, alert and attentive, reaching down to pull her notebook out as class begins. And drags, Byleth letting herself get distracted by the stiff way Edelgard moves. There's nothing at ease about her, none of her usual quiet confidence. 

"Hresvelg," Rhea says quietly, her usual vitriol a simmering undercurrent. "Did you get the notes for the past two classes you missed?"

"Off Dimitri," Edelgard drawls in response, her tone curbed. "I know what's going on." She muffles a yawn behind her hand, coughing. "Sorry," she mumbles a second later, looking back down at her notes. "Bad night."

Dorothea casts her a worried glance at that, frowning. Edelgard either doesn't notice, or pretends not to, simply resuming whatever it was she was writing. It's like that for the rest of the class, Edelgard with her face stuck in her notebook, pencil in near constant motion.

"Remember," Rhea says as class is wrapping up, arms crossed over her chest. "Finals are next week! Study hard and you'll do fine."

Byleth sees hide nor hair of Edelgard for the rest of the week unless it's in classes, hears nothing from her over the weekend. And it leaves her sitting at home, grading papers and keeping the company of her cat, who is more than happy to remain curled in her lap while she watches trash television. "I think I might have messed up, Oreo," she whispers to him, rubbing behind his ears while he purrs. "But I don't know for sure, I won't know until we talk again." She tries not to think about it for the rest of the weekend.

Edelgard aces her final the next week, aces every single one of the tests she takes in her other classes, graduates without fanfare and then disappears into the ether again, leaving Byleth hanging and confused. It wasn't what they talked about, and the feeling that she made a mistake inches higher and higher the longer she doesn't hear anything from her. No random run ins, no sightings at their mutual hangouts.

Nothing.

So she decides to try and move on, using her short break to catch up on her reading and her backlog of shows she actually wanted to watch. Fading back into that same familiar mundane nothingness she remembered from her time before she met Edelgard, before she was dragged into the whirlwind of the other woman's presence.

It's...hollowing, lonely. 

She caves and texts Edelgard a week later (bless Dorothea for giving her the number), when the desire to see her again becomes something she can't ignore anymore. 

_It's Byleth, Dorothea gave me your number. I'm sorry if what I did broke some unspoken rule, I miss you. Please call me._

Edelgard doesn't call, but the ping of a text message still gets Byleth jolting off her couch to grab her phone where it sits on the table. 

_It wasn't your fault. Uncle is in town, been having a real bad time lately, didn't want anyone to have to put up with my shitty headspace. I'm sorry I made you feel like you did something wrong._

It makes her ache reading it, makes her realize that the other woman was having a problem she couldn't do anything to help with. 

_You're welcome to come crash at my place anyway, if you need to escape._

She texts back hesitantly, adding her address on the back of the offer. 

_I'm here for you._

Edelgard doesn't respond, and Byleth accepts that she's done everything she can. It's up to the other woman to take her offer or not, up to the other woman to reach out again or not. So she lets it lie, let's the time filter along at it's odd too fast but too slow pace. Hours seeming to crawl while days seem to go by in a blur. 

It's a week before classes start again that she ventures down to the local music shop for a CD, stopping briefly to admire the Kawasaki Ninja parked out front; red and black and sleek, her lips quirking slightly before she makes her way inside, eyes immediately falling on the figure seated behind the counter. The store is empty save for the other woman, feet propped up atop the glass, one wagging back and forth slightly to the beat of whatever's playing on her headphones. Edelgard looks better she thinks as she picks her way into the store more, freezing when the other's violet eyes fall on her.

Slowly an eyebrow ascends, one hand lifting to pull the earbud out of her ear. "Well, hello."

"You sure have a way of just...showing up places I go sometimes, don't you," she replies, closing a little more of the distance between her and the woman behind the counter. It takes her a second to realize that Edelgard is actually watching porn, the monitor beside her playing out a scene Byleth tries immediately to ignore.  
  


"I mean, I work here," Edelgard drawls in reply, lips curling into one of the smirks Byleth has come to love and seeing it again makes her realize how much she's missed it. "There's like three other of these shops in town and you chose to come here." She's amused, eyes sliding back to the monitor. 

"Because it's closest to my apartment," Byleth replies, turning to look at the nearest rack of CD's. She's forgotten what she's here for, frowning at the letters standing out among the cases. "People are going to talk," she jokes, eyes cutting back to Edelgard and her ever lazy lean. The other woman snorts, then laughs, leaning her head back far enough the other earbud falls loose.

She can hear the audio now.

"People are already talking," she says, shifting to sit up properly. "They've been talking." 

It makes heat burn in Byleth's cheeks hearing that, hands shoved into her pockets and shoulders drawn up to her ears. She does her best to look busy after that, browsing things she doesn't actually register. When she peers over the top of a shelf Edelgard's attention is back on the monitor again, earbuds back in place. 

She doesn't look particularly in to it.

"Is that your bike outside?" She asks after another few minutes slide by in silence and her attempt to wrack her brain for what it was she was even looking for churns up absolutely nothing. Edelgard's eyes slide back to her, lip twitching slightly in something resembling amusement.

"Yea," she says, stretching back out and kicking her feet back up on the counter. There's no one here to tell her otherwise, and Byleth isn't about to start. Not when she likes the way she looks angled like that, all calm grace and familiar confidence. "You like her?"

"She's beautiful," she replies, picking up a CD and studying it, turning the case over in her hands slowly. "From horses to motorcycles huh?" Her eyes flick back up. Edelgard is watching her.

"' _On a steel horse I ride_ ' and all that," she murmurs, folding her arms behind her head. "Hang around, I get off in a half hour. I'll take you for a ride."

"A ride huh, on just the motorcycle?" It's embarrassing to play this kind of game, to ask that kind of question even now. Poking and prodding at the woman who very easily would take any kind of bait when it came to Byleth and sex. It's just another hit, just another thing to make her see how far she'd fallen.

Edelgard's eyes darken, narrow, lips quirking in a smile that's absolutely predatory and Byleth suddenly feels like prey again. Frozen to her spot, things low in her body tightening and skin flushing hot, hotter than her previous embarrassment. God the way she looked at her sometimes. Her teeth find her bottom lip, and she fidgets, looking back down at the rack of CD's.

"I _can_ give you more than one kinda ride, but it's gotta be at your place," Edelgard says finally, and when she peers up again the other woman has sat back forward, arms rested against the counter, monitor dark. She's found a much better catch, something better than sitting around in the shop and watching porn she obviously really wasn't interested in.

"That's fine, I hope you don't mind cats," she replies, coming around the rack she was looking at and making her way over to the counter. "Oreo is really friendly, but it might take him a minute to warm up to a new person."

"I love cats," Edelgard says, stretching out. "I used to have them, but when I moved into the city I had to leave them behind. I went back home and visited them, of course, but when they all passed I never got another." 

It's another point in Edelgard's favor. "I'm sure Oreo will love you, then."

Edelgard's smile is bit off, a quiet laugh huffing out. "That's a cute name, 'Oreo'."

"He looks kinda like one," Byleth replies, shrugging. "So the name kinda stuck, my friend found him, but since she wasn't able to keep him he ended up with me. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but I love him." She watches the way Edelgard's expression warms as she talks, something quiet, content.

"I'm glad you came here," Edelgard comments when the silence falls between them again. "I was trying to convince myself to call you because I wanted to see you again, but I was just...being stupid I guess."

"It's okay, but my offer still stands." She leans against the side of the counter, reaching out to rest her hand against the leather wreathing Edelgard's forearm. "I missed you too," she adds, amused when Edelgard's cheeks color slightly and the other woman looks away.

"Yea. I...yea."

She doesn't say anything beyond that, and Byleth doesn't push, just withdraws her hand and goes back to browsing. She knew Edelgard would talk about what was going on only if she wanted to, Byleth had given her the outlet. 

"You know what," Edelgard mutters after another minute, and Byleth turns in time to catch the sight of her swinging herself over the counter in a single, smooth motion. "I'm gonna close early, it's been dead all day, my boss isn't here. Fuck it." She crosses the distance between the counter and the door as she speaks, reaching out to flip the sign from 'open' to 'closed' and locking the door. She weaves back easily, and Byleth leans just out of sight of the windows as Edelgard goes through the closing ritual behind her.

A helmet dangles in her line of sight and she looks away from the window to Edelgard now beside her, smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. "You look like you didn't expect me to wear a helmet."

"Honestly?" Byleth says, taking the offered helmet. "I kind of didn't." 

The other woman snorts, pulling her own helmet on before she's out the door, Byleth on her heels. "Surprise, no one rides my bike without a helmet," she says as she locks the door again behind them and lets the door swing shut. "Not even me," she adds, flicking the face shield down. Byleth watches as the other woman mounts the bike with ease, digging in her coat pocket for the keys, the engine purring to life a second later. 

She climbs on behind Edelgard a second later, adjusting the chin strap of her borrowed helmet. It's kind of a tight fit, she thinks, finding herself pressed incredibly close to the smaller woman, head tilting down as she looks to find the proper rests for her feet.   
Intimate, trusting. 

"You walk?" Edelgard asks as she adjusts her gloves. "How close is your building from here?"

"Yea, I did," she replies, resting her hands against Edelgard's hips. "It's about a ten minute walk. You remember the address?"

"I do, don't worry. I just didn't make the connection to how close you were to where I work." Edelgard rolls out into the sparse traffic, then hits the accelerator a little, and Byleth enjoys the sound of the engine as it wines higher and shifts. "Kind of a short ride," Edelgard calls over her shoulder as they hit a stoplight, Byleth catching sight of her building out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll accept this as a first date," she remarks, leaning over Edelgard's back. "Let's go somewhere you can show me the full power of this thing."

Edelgard laughs, and she can hear the grin in her voice when she speaks. "Alright then, since you requested it." The light flicks green, Edelgard goes. 

Fortunately she obeys all the rules of the road, making a throw away comment about not wanting to get a ticket or needlessly damage her bike as she pulls to a stop to let people cross the road. Until they hit the highway.

"Lean with me!" Edelgard calls, and Byleth presses closer, molding their bodies together as she had so many times already, leaning easily with the way the smaller woman does. The bike picks up speed as they round the highway's sloping corner, kicking up higher and higher the closer they reach the main drag. They speed out into the (thankfully also) sparse highway traffic and Byleth finds herself clinging a little more the faster Edelgard pushes the bike, wind roaring by and her own adrenaline climbing with her heartbeat.

It's...incredibly freeing, she thinks, moving almost instinctually now with the shift and lean of Edelgard in front of her. Faster, faster, weaving between lanes and pockets of traffic with an ease that said the other woman did this a lot. The scenery along the sides of the road is a blur of greens and browns and steel silvers. Somewhere in the middle Byleth realizes she's laughing, hands dipping from her hips to the frame Edelgard bends over. Somewhere shortly after she realizes she feels more alive then she has in years, ever since she moved into the city.

In the same breath she realizes she's actually very much in love with Edelgard. The feeling squeezes in her lungs and makes her breath hitch, but she laughs through it anyway, laughs and shouts and leans back to let the wind pull at her coat and her shirt, arms extending out from her body, legs tensing against the frame to keep herself rooted to her seat. Edelgard casts a half glance over her shoulder, and Byleth can't see her face underneath the shield of her helmet, but the fact that she doesn't slow down, doesn't shout a comment or even say anything says what she was thinking.

She's almost sure Edelgard was probably grinning at her.

Edelgard pulls off the highway eventually and out into a tunnel of trees, speeding down the straightaway back roads, sheltered from sight of everyone and everything by the forest around them. They stop briefly at an out of the way gas station to refill the tank and get food, then they're off again, winding along road after road until they reach where Edelgard had intended to take them.

Enbarr City stretches out in the distance, skyscrapers catching the sunlight as Edelgard parks the bike at the top of the hill they'd ridden up, engine cutting off as she turns it off. "I like coming up here to clear my head," she says as she waits for Byleth to get off, swinging herself off a second after Byleth's feet are steady on the dirt. "It's kind of my private spot, you know? But...you've become special enough to me that I wanted to show you." She leaves her helmet sitting on the seat, and Byleth hangs hers off the back end, following behind the other woman as they make their way out to the grass and find places to sit.

"It's a beautiful view," she replies, looking up at the stretch of sky above them. The sun is going down, staining the world in reds and oranges and yellows, a painting on a live canvas. The breeze is cooler up here, and she's happy for the hoodie she'd chosen to wear underneath her coat. "I'm glad you decided to show this place to me."

Edelgard huffs, holding out her gas station sandwich and coke. "Next date I promise I'll take you to a proper dinner," she says as Byleth takes them both, setting the sandwich against her thigh while she twists open her drink.

"This is the best first date I've ever had," she replies, smiling, watching as for the second time Edelgard's pale cheeks become dusted with the red of embarrassment. "I'm serious, Edelgard. This is the most fun I've had in a long time, outside of a few other moments...all of them involving you."

"Call me 'El,' " the other woman says a moment later, focus more on unwrapping her food. "My family used to call me that, now only Dima does. It's...not something I let most people call me but..."

"El," Byleth murmurs, nodding. "I'll only call you that when it's just us, then."

They lapse into silence while they eat after that, watching the sunset as it burns down lower and gives way to the dark blues and purples of night, stars sparking to life with the lessening of the light. She forgot how amazing the night sky looked without all the light pollution, her eyes dipping down to the skyline of the city seemingly so far away. 

Like the sky had fallen, the horizon and the skyscrapers blending together into one entity. They end up just leaning back on their hands and staring up at the sky until darkness falls in full, both of them enjoying each other's company and the night chill. It's nice to just sit and not worry about anything, letting everything that had been bothering her lately just...melt away and fade with the wind.

"El," she says at one point, looking to the woman beside her, cast pale in blue shadows and almost ethereal in the moonlight. "Let's go back, It's gonna start getting really cold soon."

The other woman nods and collects their trash, shoving it all back in the bag they brought it in. They retreat back to the bike, pulling helmets on and crowding close together a second time. The drive back is a lot tamer, headlights cutting through the shadows and speed kept to something much more cautious.

They pull into the parking lot of her building a little after ten at night, engine cutting and Byleth sliding off the side of the bike without prompting this time. She hears Edelgard's keys jangle as she puts them in her pocket and follows Byleth as she begins her trip across the lot and into the building. Up the steps and into the hallway, eyes casting back over her shoulder to see the other woman still walking, helmet held over her shoulder by a single finger, their eyes meet and Edelgard smiles.

Oreo is almost immediately underneath their feet as soon as Byleth opens the door to her apartment, giving her barely any time to put anything in her hands down leaving her muttering at him and half watching as Edelgard masterfully maneuvers around him, feet lifted and attention directed downward, lips quirked in another one of those easy smiles. He shoots off down the hall as Byleth hits the kitchen, crowding around his bowl before she feeds him with an apology for being late. "I was on a date," she whispers as she strokes his fur while he eats. "I hope you two get along, okay? I really like her so you have to too."

Edelgard is a few feet behind her when she stands and turns, looking at her with an expression she can't quite read. Her helmet, boots, gloves and coat are all gone, and if it weren't for the collar and the pendant still hanging underneath the simple long sleeve shirt she wore, Byleth would wonder if she was another woman all together. "You 'really like me' huh?" she says, casting a glance around the space. 

"You heard that...you uh, weren't-"

"I really like you too," Edelgard interrupts, shrugging. 

"Oh. I--oh." She's flustered all over again, hoodie too hot suddenly. Her coat hangs out in the hallway and she sees the flash of red where Edelgard's accompanies it as her gaze runs everywhere but the woman in front of her. "You...want a beer? Or something?"

"A beer sounds nice," Edelgard replies, turning and slipping out of the small kitchen and into the living room. Byleth goes to the fridge as she hears the other woman drop on to the couch, knuckling two beers and swinging the door shut with her foot. She pops them open, then joins the other woman, setting both bottles down on the table. Edelgard sits forward and grabs hers, taking a long pull from the bottle and Byleth struggles not to watch the way her throat works while she swallows.

The bottle finds a home balance against her thigh, fingers curled loosely around the neck. "So, I gotta ask," Edelgard starts, waiting a moment as Byleth finishes taking her own drink. The beer goes down smooth, even as bitter as the aftertaste is. "Are we dating now?"

She's suddenly thankful for that pause. "You did graduate," she says, sniffing and leaning her head into the crook of her arm to cough once. "So, I think if that's what you want..."

"It is," Edelgard affirms. "I meant what I said that day, and what I said earlier. I'm just...I'm sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth there. I had to make some choices," she adds, thumb idly picking at the bottle's label. "While my mom and dad are cool with my lifestyle some of the rest of my family isn't. My Uncle was trying to get me to come home after graduation and start working in the family business, settle down and stop being a wild child. I don't...it's not what I want to do."

Byleth listens, taking small sips and humming low and quiet. Assuring. "What do you want to do?" she asks a moment later, setting her bottle down. 

"I don't know, maybe if the band takes off I'll do that. Maybe I'll just keep working my dead end job at the music shop. I mean, I got money, my Dad makes sure I'm taken care of...It's just...not the life for me, being rich and stuffy. It's suffocating."

Oreo interrupts Byleth's train of thought, hopping ungracefully up onto the couch and pushing his way into Edelgard's lap, where he promptly settles and begins to purr loudly. To her credit Edelgard handles it with a laugh, setting her bottle down and running her fingers along his back, rubbing behind his ears and underneath his chin. He sucks up all of her attention with glee, and Byleth feels a little cheated.

"You don't have to make up your mind immediately, you know," she says, shifting closer, erasing all of the distance between them in favor of touching. Arm slung over the couch behind Edelgard's shoulders, thighs touching. She reaches out with her unoccupied hand to rub behind Oreo's ears. "You have time."

"I know, the pressure gets to me sometimes, that's all."

"El," she murmurs, waits until Edelgard looks up at her, meets her eyes. "I understand, more than you know. So let me be here for you, let me h-" Edelgard cuts her off with a kiss, something so much more tender then their previous ones. It's slow, gentle, Oreo dislodged from his spot on her lap as she moves to press closer. She doesn't see where he goes, but she hears the clink of bottles and assumes, assumes and forgets as they shift, from sitting to laying. Edelgard's weight settling across her as they kiss and touch, her hands sliding up across the smaller woman's back, tongue teasingly running against a lip. 

Edelgard meets her, deepens the kiss until it becomes something much more familiar, heated, alive, limbs shifting to accommodate and press. Byleth loves the breathy moan she gets as she fits her thigh between Edelgard's legs, loves the way the other woman rocks against her. Edelgard presses her own thigh back, and it's harder for Byleth to move, but they make it work, moans traded like kisses and easy rolls of hips. 

A piteous meow drags them apart for breath, Edelgard inhaling and leaning up to look at Oreo beside them, sitting on the table and watching as though they were doing something mundane like reading. "Can I help you?" Edelgard asks, a little breathless, pale skin flushed and eyes dark. "Because, as much as I do like you, you're kind of killing my groove here." He let's out a short 'mrrip!' and hops off the table, bulling his way between them a moment later to tromp all over Byleth's chest.

"Ca-ouch!" She huffs, and grunts, protesting in noises and flails of hands as Edelgard leans up higher and laughs. Laughs and covers her mouth with a hand to muffle it down into barely contained snickers. Byleth sits up as she restrains him, gently depositing him off the edge of the couch. "Let's go to the bedroom," she says, hooking a finger in the d-ring of her collar and pulling Edelgard back down into another searing kiss. "So we don't keep getting interrupted," she adds with a rough whisper, pressing a few more kisses against Edelgard's lips as she guides the woman up and off her, both of them stumbling to their feet.

Byleth keeps her hold on the ring as they go, leading Edelgard behind her. Down the hall and into the bedroom, and only there does she let her go, leaving her to wander deeper into the room. She turns to peer out the door, staring down Oreo where he's following them, meowing. "No sir," she says, pointing a finger at him. "You stay out there tonight, you can come socialize more later." She shuts the door before he can slip between her feet.

Behind her Edelgard is laughing while she strips out of the rest of her clothes, and Byleth stops to stare as each bit of skin is revealed. She's never seen her entirely naked before, catching sight of a few scars here and there curling across her skin, eyes tracing the lines of muscle that shifts and ripples as she moves. She focuses on the carved abs just barely visible, and the sharp 'v' at the joint of her hips.

Fuck she's hot.

"You're overdressed," Edelgard comments, sitting on the edge of the bed with only her collar and her eagle pendant remaining on, hands resting against her knees. "Come on, I still owe you a different kinda ride." She grins, sharp edged, teeth hooked on the edge of her lip.

Byleth is slow to go about undressing, peeling off her turtleneck and her jeans with a bit of a slow teasing finesse that holds Edelgard's undivided attention until she's down to her underwear. The other woman looks her over as she removes those too, leaving it on the floor with her clothes. "You've seen me naked before," she says, heat burning on her cheeks.

"I didn't get to appreciate it as much the first time," she rebukes, eyes flicking up to her face, laying back against the mattress as Byleth reaches the side of the bed and crawls up into her lap. Edelgard wastes no time touching, exploring, finger tips sliding everywhere she could reach, lips pressing hot and hungry against her throat, neck and collarbones. Palms slide up her back, fingers dancing along the ridges of her spine and she arches into it, moaning low and shuddering. She feels as Edelgard sucks a bruising kiss into her throat, then another at her collarbone and another at the swell of one breast. She gasps as thumbs roll across her nipples and Edelgard peers up at her with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Where's that toy you fucked me with last time?" She asks, running the flat of her tongue over a hardened nipple, ruining any hope of Byleth's train of thought coming out coherent.

"Drawer," Byleth whispers, shivering as that tongue runs hot across her skin again, circling to the same speed as Edelgard's finger. 

"Gotta move," Edelgard says as she draws back, licking her lips and tilting her head. Reluctantly Byleth does, slipping off her lap to settle on the bed as Edelgard gets up and investigates. She comes up with what she's looking for after Byleth gestures to the drawer she mentioned, humming her approval. "It really was double ended," she comments as she comes back, climbing back up on the bed. It takes Byleth an extra second to realize she found the lube too, bottle cradled between fingers as she settles above her.

She leaves both on the bed beside Byleth for the moment, leaning down to kiss her again, weight sunk to her knees to let her hands move, sliding down until fingers hit her clit and circle. Byleth gasps in the kiss but doesn't stay idle, her own hand trailing down across the hard line of Edelgard's abs and down, ghosting the other woman's clit in response. She watches as Edelgard jerks, and moans rising up and away from the kiss to slide closer, straddling Byleth's thigh.

They tease like that, hands and fingers and a slow grind that spreads slick across skin until they're both soaking and trembling, wanting enough that Edelgard goes for the toy, staring down and Byleth as she slides the shorter end inside of herself, teeth pricking her bottom lip and a moan sounding low in her throat. It makes something twist hot and tight inside of her seeing the sight of Edelgard with the toy in her, fake cock curled slightly upwards towards her pelvis.

The same toy that was once in her like that.

"El," she whispers, shivering at the way Edelgard looks at her then slides closer again, trailing her fingers across fever hot, sweaty skin, making her nerves sing and fire tingle in the wake of her touches. it's a moment before she repositions and slides inside of her, and Byleth gasps and arches off the bed at the feeling of it before Edelgard is seated fully inside of her, waiting. One moment, then another, then Byleth is tugging at the d-ring and rolling her hips.

"Shit," Edelgard rasps, shuddering and Byleth knows it's hit her in all the right places. It makes the other woman move, hips drawing back before thrusting home again, immediately building a rhythm that reminds her of all their previous encounters. Hard and fast but uneven this time, and she watches the other's face as long and as well as she can, hands gripping her biceps and legs tangled in Edelgard's. She feels the way her muscles work as she balances on her palms, uses that and the balls of her feet as leverage to fuck into her harder, jolting her up against the mattress, headboard occasionally hitting the wall with a resounding thump. 

"I missed this," Edelgard grits out, fingers curling in the sheets, eyes half lidded and blacked out. "How beautiful you look while I fuck you like this, how wrecked your moans sound. I know I'm not a vanilla type of woman but doing it like this I get-- _mmmfuck_ \--I get a whole different perspective of you." 

Byleth digs her nails into the hard muscle underneath her fingers, loving the way a muscle ticks in Edelgard's jaw, feeling the way she shudders. "I missed-- _right there_! Fuck--El-- _El_ \--" She whimpers and whines, arching and shuddering as the build winds higher and hotter, swallowing and trying her best to collect her words. "I missed--I missed getting fucked by you--"

"Yea?" Edelgard asks, adjusting the angle of her thrusts. "How much?"

She can't think well enough with the toy hitting her right where she wants it most, reducing her to moans and half spoken words and rasped cries of the other woman's name.

"A lot," she manages when Edelgard stops to grind, pushing the toy as deep inside of them both as she can. "So much, drove me-- _ha! Ohgod_ \--drove me nuts when you weren't around."

Edelgard grins, returning to her previous relentless pace. "The sight of you taking my cock kept me company at night a lot, but it never brought the same satisfaction as this." Harder, faster, Byleth shifting to dig her heels into the small of the other's back, hands slipping up to shoulders, to shoulder blades as she pulls Edelgard closer.  
Byleth breaks soon after, a keening moan ripping free of her as she arches and shakes apart while Edelgard alternates between thrusting and grinding, motions becoming uneven as Byleth rides out her orgasm, eyes closed, fingers digging hard into the line of Edelgard's shoulder blades.

" _Fuck--Byleth_ -" 

She feels more than sees as Edelgard breaks above her, the way her thrusts go erratic and her body trembles above her, twitching and jerking and the gasping moans. They slow to something lazy, hips still rolling, kisses lazy but still passionate. They still shortly after, Edelgard leaning over her and panting, forehead against her collarbone. She's not sure how long they stay like that, just breathing, letting the high bleed out until exhaustion remains.

But Edelgard finally moves, leaning up and away, slipping the toy free and haphazardly dropping it on the nightstand, tossing the lube they didn't end up needing beside it. It takes their combined efforts to get underneath the blankets, settling. They fall asleep tangled up together.

Byleth stops her when Edelgard goes to get up the next morning, fingers curling around her wrist and holding. "Stay," she whispers, looking up at her. "I want you to stay."

Edelgard stares back at her, surprised, conflicted, considering. "Okay," she says after another moment. "But at least let me let Oreo in before he tries to break the door down." 

She registers the noise of the cat outside, meowing the top of his lungs and scratching at the wood. "Right, he's having a fit."

The other woman slips off the side of the bed and goes to open the door, standing aside as Oreo zooms in and jumps up on the bed. He settles at the foot of the bed until Edelgard crawls back into the spot she'd vacated, both of them huffing tired laughter as he comes up and demands attention.

They fall asleep again with him curled up in what little space remains between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch Me On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
